


Slam Chad *For Free!*

by Meower06, QuitePuzzledIAm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comments may get gory, Violence in the comments, i started this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meower06/pseuds/Meower06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuitePuzzledIAm/pseuds/QuitePuzzledIAm
Summary: Here's how it works, my friends!Go into the comments!Imagine Chad *bleh* in front of you!AndDoWhateverYouWantToHim*Warning: Keep the blood to a minimum, I'm cleaning up here huff*
Comments: 36
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meower06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meower06/gifts).



> *finger guns* This is for you, Meower06
> 
> ENTITIES
> 
> ASSEMBLE
> 
> AND CHAD!  
> Chad: Wh-what?  
> YOU ARE ABOUT TO RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE SOME DANGANRONPA CHARACTER BUT AT LEAST YOU DESERVE THIS YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF
> 
> ENTITIES
> 
> TAKE IT AWAYYYY

Ahem. 

  
  


Hello, my entities. From the guys to the gays to the gals to the enbys to the aliens…

Welcome. I am Author-chan. And if you haven’t read Life in Bloom (also by me I swear this isn’t a self-promo) then you won’t understand a single thing going on.

But if you have…

*spreads arms*

This is the Slam Chad page. 

Meower06 gave me this idea. 

And it is glorious. 

I think… I think our Chad deserves a little… *yanks out bat* punishment, for putting our kittens through so much pain. 

*snaps fingers*

Chad: Wh-where the fuck am I?

Me, the Author: Oho. You are about to eat justice. 

Me: ENTITIES!

Me:

Me:

Me:   
Me: Assemble. 

Me: And destroy this one. *comments are now free to anyone who wants a jab at Chad, no pay, just payback >:) *


	2. hOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mai intro :)

hOi!

i'm temmie!

jk lol

Hello!

I'm Meower06! The co-creator to this ~~murder zone~~ friendly unappreciation fic.

this is where we shall maim and destroy chad!

wait this is an introduction...

STAHP REPEATING WHAT AUTHOR-CHAN ALREADY EXPLAINED MEOWER!!!!

*ahem*

i apologize

lemme start over

I'm Meower06! I go by Meower online and you can call me Meower-chan! (if you want to)

I am chaotic and all over the place and can get a little violent and gorey when drawing/writing certain things so...

Fair warning.

Also, if you haven't read Life In Bloom by dearest Author-chan (QuitePuzzledIAm), why are you even here?

I don't mean to be rude, of course, but this fic about torturing a random entity we have dubbed "Chad" will only make sense if you go read it.

So do that.

Please.

And if you have...

Yay! I hope you want to pummel this privacy-invading, outing-without-consent son of a butterscotch-cinnamon pie as much as I do!

*hits head*

sTAHP REFRENCING THINGS MEOWER!!!!!!!

sorry i accidentally make references a lot

and rant a lot

ive been talking a while

SORRY FOR THE LONG INTRODUCTION AUTHOR-CHAN TMT

I WILL VANISH NOW BAI

*explodes in a puff of smoke*


End file.
